Regret
by LizzyMarch
Summary: What if Lily Potter and Snape had an affair? What if Lily had twins about nine months later? What if one was given to Snape to protect while Harry knew nothing about it? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Severitis. I don't own any of the characters, except for Ayanna, which is a name of a flower, or a name in a different language of a flower. So, i hope you like it, and i am sorry...if Dumbledore seems selfish or stupid i don't mean him to be. i love dumbledore, he is one of my fave characters. He is doing it for reasons...i told you that in the store. neways, i dont want to give away to much, so enjoy**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He slowly stirred the dinner, rubbing his hands in excitement. She was coming tonight, and even though he wished she belonged to him, he cherished these moments where she would come in, and pretend that what they had was ordinary. They had met for dinner as friends for a year now, and they had gotten involved with each other the last time she came. He heard the door open, as she used her key. A smile lit his face, and he ran his hand through his silky black hair. He ran into the foyer, wrapping her in his arms. She fell limp though, and this worried him. He quickly set her down, kissing her deeply. She kissed back, but it was almost involuntary, like she was trying to keep away from him. He pulled back, looking at her. "What is it darling?" Now she pushed away from him, rubbing her arms.

"You know what it is. Do you realize what happened last time I came here?" His face slowly fell, suddenly he felt sick.

"Yes, and I have been waiting for that to happen for years. You know I love you." She turned to face him, tears springing from her eyes.

"I don't love you that way, though. You know I love my husband." He looked into her beautiful eyes, and her perfectly bright hair. It almost seemed darker, now.

"I know that you love me." He said, moving forward and touching her arm lightly. She moved it though, and took a few steps back.

"I don't…I can't love you like you want me to. I just cannot do that. I love my husband; last time was a mistake. I can't see you anymore. Not as a friend…not as anything." She looked like she was trying to leave, but he stepped in front of her.

"Don't go, I love you so much." He raised her chin using his thumb, looking into her eyes. Hers were bright, almost as different as his. He leaned in, kissing her deeply, letting her feel how much he loved her in his kiss. She almost gave in, but at the last second pushed away from him.

"Why are you doing this…why are you trying to do this," She whispered. She quickly moved around him, running out the door. She threw something on the ground as she ran for the stairs, and he could hear her muffled tears as she went. He slowly walked over, picking up the key that lay scattered on the floor. Two feet away from it was the locket he had given her the night it happened, telling her that it was his heart and it was always with her. But now the locket was broken, showing only a picture of her. He slowly looked around, not finding the other half. Shaking his head, he walked inside. He couldn't remember how he had felt fifteen minutes ago, now he only felt sorrow and hollowness. A tear shed on her picture, and he quickly rubbed it away. Something caught his nostrils, and he realized dinner was burning. He slowly lifted his wand, making it so the dishes would clean themselves, then walked into the bedroom, a room that now had a memory he rather wished to forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He swirled his glass of firewhiskey around, looking over at the dining hall. He had been on this stool every day since school was dismissed. He shook his head, leaning over and staring at the glass, when he heard a familiar laugh. It was air, almost like a fairy's; he looked up and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her. She was stunning. It made him forget all of his sorrows for a moment, but then he walked in and removed her coat, smiling from ear to ear. She moved slowly, and he wondered why until the crowd moved away, revealing that she was at least six months along, and it was big for six months. He eyes got large, realizing when it had happened. Five months ago she had ended it, and they had dinner once a month. Her husband got up, walking over towards the rest room, and he couldn't help but walk over. He sat down, looking strait into her eyes.

"How far along are you?" He asked, cutting the tension right away. She looked down at the ground, her innocent face showing that she was ashamed.

"About six months." She said, looking up into his almost black eyes.

"Is it mine?" He asked, wanting to know. She winced, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"No, it isn't." Now it was his turn to wince. "I'm sorry you wanted it to be yours." She said quietly, looking down. Snape nodded, getting up.

"Well I hope your happy, and I hope he is bloody happy when it looks just like you." He said, pushing his chair out and walking strait towards the door. He didn't turn back, didn't want to see her husband with her smiling about the fact that he was the dad. Her husband didn't deserve her, the selfish man. He shook off a tear, wishing he had finished the firewhiskey before he left. He almost ran back to the apartment, and as he shut the door let out a loud sob. She was in love with her husband, and he was in love with her. How did everything in life give him the short end of the stick?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She slowly pushed open the door, looking at her two precious babies. Her son sat on one side, and her daughter on the other. Her husband was sound asleep from the sleeping potion she had given to him that night, and she knew he would apologize tomorrow for not holding his children before falling asleep. She looked down at their faces, and looked at her son's face. He looked exactly like his dad, and she couldn't let that happen. Her husband, who she loved, had always been faithful, and he would be so upset if he learned that she wasn't faithful to him. She took a deep breath, raising her wand. It only took five minutes on her son, and soon he had the jet-black hair similar to her husband's. Now, her daughter did looked a lot like her, so it would be easier to change her appearance. Her mother worked quickly and silently, grateful that her husband hadn't taken a good look at their twins. Soon she was done, and she was kissing her baby girl before she went to bed. The little girl stirred for a moment, but then fell back to sleep. She smiled down on her. Her husband could never know. He had to live in bliss believing that these two children were his own. She quietly walked out of the room, closing the door.

Yes, she had decided. Her husband would always believe that those two were his children. They would grow up, and love him. Her slippers padded on the carpet, and she opened the door to her room. Her husband's breaths were steady, and she slowly lay down next to him, putting her arm around him. He smelled familiar, and she smiled. She loved her husband so much; he was her life along with her children. It had been a mistake what she had done with him, a mistake. That was the simple truth. Yes she had feelings for the father of her children, but she loved her husband more. She held her husband tighter, and even though he couldn't hear her, she brought her lips up to his ear and whispered...

"I love you with my whole heart, James."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape stumbled to the door, and opened it with a groan. A man with half moon spectacles stood before him. He wore a pointed hat that matched his robes, moons and stars decorating them. His sliver beard looked like he could tuck it into his belt, and he was smiling at Snape, amused.

"Good evening Snape. May we come in?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked behind Dumbledore casually, but didn't see anyone.

"We?" Dumbledore had an amused smile on his face, his hand swept down to the ground, picking up a car seat. He took off a blanket covering the top, showing Snape a sleeping baby with black hair. Snape opened the door wider, turning around and walking to the living room. He sat down as Dumbledore placed the baby down on the rug, taking a seat across from Snape. Snape glanced down at the baby, growing uncomfortable by the silence.

"Snape, I would like you to meet Ayanna Elizabeth Potter." Snape flinched at her last name, suddenly finding hate with the girl. "I know you didn't agree with Potter, but I have a favor to ask you. Tonight, a terrible accident has taken place." Snape looked up, suddenly worried. "The Potters were killed, leaving only their two children. Voldemort was the cause, unfortunately. Ayanna and her brother Harry were saved, though. They have drained Voldemort of all his power."

"Impossible." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am glad to say it isn't. Voldemort is no longer in power. But there is the problem of the two children. I wish not to draw any attention to Ayanna, her brother himself will be known as the boy who lived, for he lived through the most horrible of the three death curses. I do not want to put both of them in danger. I know how much Lily Potter meant to you," Here Snape flinched, "And I knew what you two felt for each other, and that is why I wish you to keep Ayanna, and keep her protected."

"What? You want to separate a sister from her brother. Where will her brother go, and why me?"

"I trust you Snape, and I am sending her brother to live with his mother's family. He will be protected there, but I cannot ask them to take in another. He will grow up away from the spotlight there, and learn morals and humbleness away from the wizarding world." Snape nodded, understanding. He looked at the little girl, and realized she looked a lot like Lily. He held back tears as he remembered their affair, short lived. He looked over at Dumbledore, who sat and waited patiently.

"I will take in the girl." He said. "I will raise her and I swear to keep he roots a secret. She will be like a daughter to me." Dumbledore smiled, nodding.

"Good, I will have the rest of her things sent over, then. Good night Snape." As Snape shut the door, Dumbledore smiled. It would be wrong to tell Snape that he was Ayanna and Harry's father. Snape would wish to keep Harry, and Dumbledore knew that it wasn't possible if he wanted to keep both Harry and Ayanna safe. But he had no other choice but to give Ayanna to Snape. If she was with a blood relative, Dumbledore's protection spells would work, just like they would work with Harry because he was with Lily's sister. Dumbledore smiled as he heard the baby crying, knowing this would bring Snape out of his misery. He just hoped that both Snape and the baby survived.


	2. Memories and meetings

Snape rubbed his tired eyes. Ayanna hadn't slept at all. She was a darling girl, but at the age of a year old, she had decided sleeping through the night wasn't for her. Now she was snuggled against his stomach, sleeping contently. He breathed in a little, feel his eyes lower. He quickly shook off the sleep, laying Ayanna down in her crib. He slowly walked to the couch and lay down. He hadn't had a drink in the month and half. That was how long she had been there. He loved her already, and her inquisitive green eyes reminded him of Lily. She always smiled, except when she cried. Snape drifted off to sleep wondering how he was to survive another day traveling to Hogwarts in an hour.

He woke with a start. Knocking continued on the door as Ayanna screamed. He shook his head, picking her up and walking to the door to answer it. Mrs. Longbottom stood there, her arms crossed.

"Snape, your late again. The time got away from me while I watched my grandchild, and I just noticed you're a half hour late." Snape glanced at the clock, wincing.

"I am sorry, I think I might have to move to Hogsmeade permanently soon, with all the traveling. Here is Anna." He had shortened her name to Anna, but not pronounced as AA-nna, but Ah-nna. He didn't like the way AA-nna sounded, but Ah-nna was sophisticated. Mrs. Longbottom smiled as she took Anna, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I would be off if I were you, but have a terrific day, Severus." Severus nodded, closing the door and Apparating to the front gate of Hogwarts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"And Neville told me I made a dumb girl, so I charmed his toad. It is an ugly toad, isn't it Daddy?" Anna asked, swinging her legs. She was five now, and a very inquisitive little girl. She always claimed that she had Severus's hair, even though Severus didn't have the heart to tell her who her real father was. Dumbledore and Severus had agreed that they would tell her when she was eleven, so they could explain why she couldn't go to Hogwarts. "Daddy, can I come teach with you today?" Her green eyes sparkled as her two black pigtails bounced. Severus smiled down on her.

"Then what would your teacher say, I think you are learning the letter 'R' today." Anna giggled.

"Daddy, I already know my letter 'R', it is in your name."

"That it is."

"Daddy, why isn't the letter 'S' anywhere in my name, first or last?" Severus winced at this.

"Because, we have different last names, but that doesn't mean anything, I'm still your daddy."

"Draco Malfoy said you aren't." Anna looked hurt by this. She looked at Severus with innocent eyes.

"Well, Draco Malfoy must have been in a bad mood. He is always picking on you. Maybe I should have a talk with his daddy. I don't know why he would do that. Evans and Snape might not be the same last name, but Evans is a very common name, anyone can have that name. So don't worry. I bet Draco is just jealous because you are smarter." Anna giggled, taking another bite of the marmalade toast Snape had made her for breakfast.

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

"Because, your mommy is in heaven."

"What was her name?"

"You are just talkative today, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you always tell me I am named after a flower. Mommy must have a flower name too. Does she go by your last name or mine?" Severus wanted to cry at that point. He had always missed Lily, in the four years he had Ayanna, he had missed Lily.

"You are going to be late if we don't hurry, so finish your toast."

"Yes Daddy." She took another bite, and Snape winced when he thought of all the things him and Lily had gone through. And now he had her daughter. He loved Ayanna, but for some reason, he saw more of Lily in her than James. He didn't know if he could love Ayanna the same if she looked a lot like James…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ayanna slept soundly under her warm covers. Suddenly, her windows were thrown open, revealing a bright sun.

"Daddy, don't wake me up like that," She groaned, as her father walked over, an omelet sitting on a tray with a candle sticking out of it.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Ayanna, happy birthday to you." Anna smiled broadly, blowing out the candle. He smiled at his daughter. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Anna."

"Thank you Daddy."

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" She smiled, he had always done this. He asked her what she wanted on her birthday so he would get something before she decided she didn't want it.

"Well, I really want something, and it's really easy for you to get."

"And what is that?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts." She said it bluntly. It wasn't that she hated Beauxbatons, she just didn't fit in. Her black hair always seemed to darken the mounds of blondes. That wasn't the only thing. She loved guys, but these girls surrounded their whole lives with pleasing a husband. She had always heard great stories of Hogwarts from old school mates like Neville and Draco. They always begged her to come, but she knew that her father didn't want her to. And Harry Potter wasn't the only reason. Snape wasn't stupid. Anna had inherited her mother's beauty. Her black hair was cut in layers, lying strait around her face, and she had bangs side-sweeping across her face, hiding her lightning scar. Her cat-like eyes sparkled with knowledge, the deep green a beauty only one other person in this world possessed, and he happened to look like James. Anna was five-six, a good height, and she had always loved running, and was a great player on any of the Quidditch positions. Snape was afraid of how popular Anna would be at Hogwarts, and she would draw attention to herself. He shook his head.

"Anna—"

"Daddy, please don't say no. I don't have any great friends at my school now. I promise to lay low. My brother won't even know my last name." Snape looked at her pleading eyes, and shook his head.

"I will consider it." Anna face drew into a smile, and she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck, feeling excitement surround her.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much." She whispered, and Snape smiled, thinking of how this girl had grown with him, and she had turned into a beautiful young lady. Now, all she had to deal with was meeting Harry. Snape didn't like him at all, but only for the fact that he wished Harry looked like him and not James bloody Potter…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you are coming?" Draco asked, his back propped against the tree, as Neville sat across from him at a picnic table. Anna smiled at both of them, thinking of the fact that they only got along when they were at this park with her. She had decided that she was their middle ground, almost a neutral against Draco's red-hot temper and Neville, always almost blue with how scared he was. She had always called herself their purple, a color of royalty.

"Yes, I start this year, isn't this so exciting?" She said. Draco raised his eyebrow skeptically, letting an awkward silence settle. Neville had caught on quickly, and did the same. They held the silence for about ten seconds, and then broke into broad smiled.

"What house do you want to be in?" Neville suddenly said, then quieted. Draco looked up with questioning eyes, but Neville tried to look like he hadn't said anything, looking at an ant crawling across the table. She tried to think of the best way to answer the question.

"Well, I don't care what house I get into, but I would appreciate it if I didn't have two boys getting into a fist fight because one of them lost me to another house." Both boys averted their gaze at this point, not wanting to look at Anna. "If you boys both promise me that you won't fight, I would really appreciate it." They both looked at each other. "And if you agree, we have to bind it with a spell, so you won't break it." Draco drummed his pointer finger against his lip as Neville tapped his on the picnic table. They had no idea that they were alike at all. She smiled at this. That was what she loved about both of them. They liked different things, but were both alike in certain ways, also.

"Fine, I will do it if he does it." Neville decided.

"So will I." Anna smiled, pulling out her wand and sealing the promise; glad she would be at Hogwarts with two friends already. She grabbed both of their hands, feeling a little rush of feeling coming through her, almost like a spark. The problem was, she didn't know who it came from. They both looked at her, smiling brightly, but she suddenly felt uneasy. Anna broke the grasp, sticking her hands inside her pockets.

"Great, I am so psyched about this year. No all girl's school for me." She said, smiling.

"Me too, but I got to go." Neville turned and started running towards the gate.

"So, who will you sit with on the train?" Draco said, smiling wickedly.

"That is not fair, and if you keep asking questions like this, I will sit with Harry Potter." Draco looked startled by what she said. He had never really talked to Anna about Harry, or heard her talk about him.

"Harry Potter is a bloody git."

"You said you don't mind him as much as you let on."

"I don't, but he is still an annoying, bloody git." Anna laughed, looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Well, who cares, I would sit with him just to spite you. I might even go after his best friend just for the fun of it."

"Why not the Potty, himself?" Anna hid back a snort. She still hadn't told Draco or Neville about her parents. To them, she was just Snape's adopted daughter. "I mean, you could probably get him, or anyone else in that school." She looked up, almost shocked by Draco's sudden forwardness.

"Um, thanks, but I think I will pass on Harry, he doesn't really seem like my type, plus Daddy would kill me. He hates Harry, remember?"

"That he does. So, are you ready for Hogwarts?" She smiled wickedly in return.

"I think that the real question should be 'is Hogwarts ready for me'?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape grabbed Anna's arm protectively as they walked through Diagon Alley, He was nervous, looking at every turn to make sure nothing was there.

"Daddy, I think you are being really protective." Snape blushed, dropping her arm.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be an annoying dad." Anna smiled.

"Don't worry Daddy, but can I go off by myself, you need to get school supplies." He looked at her reluctantly, but nodded.

"Have fun." He said simply. Anna smiled, running off into a crowd. He watched her battered jean jacket disappear, thinking what a great daughter she truly was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, don't look so wary." Ron whispered under his breath as Harry gripped the leash tighter. "No one knows who Padfoot is."

"Be quiet Ron." Harry hissed. A girl suddenly leaned down, rubbing Sirius's ears. She looked up at him, her green eyes smiling, although he sensed a hint on fear in them.

"Nice dog, what's his name?" She asked. She was dressed in all Muggle clothing, and her bangs swept across her forehead. Harry felt a little nervous that she was asking questions about his 'dog'.

"Padfoot, right Ron?" Harry asked, glancing over at Ron. Ron didn't speak however; he was looking at the girl, his eyes wide. That was when Harry noticed how pretty the girl was. Her green eyes shone, and her black hair fell around her, some of it tucked into her jacket. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said, introducing himself, even though he doubted he had to.

"Nice to meet you Harry. I like your dog." She looked at Ron," And you are?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He stammered. Harry tried to hide a smile.

"Nice to meet you both." A shadow fell over her, and Harry looked up. He sneered as he saw Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked, feeling a deep loathing.

"Like I am here for you." Malfoy said. Harry looked down at the girl, shocked.

"You're with…I mean…you hang out with…" Harry couldn't get the words out.

"What, jealous Potter," Malfoy sneered. The girl snorted, and Harry, Ron, and Malfoy looked down at her, all with confused looks.

"Sorry, just thinking of…never mind." She said. She stood up, looking at all the boys. "Draco, shut up. Let's go now." She pushed him away from Harry and Ron, disappearing into the crowd.

"How did Malfoy get a girl like that?" Ron questioned.


	3. A Train Ride and Friends

Anna looked around her, the train's whistle overwhelming her. Her hands shook with anticipation as she entered, looking around. She couldn't help it; part of her was looking for Harry. She knew what she had promised her father, knew that she shouldn't see him. But it was her twin. She felt a connection to him that ran so deep she couldn't even explain it. Fear was in her stomach as she finally gave up her hunt, entering a compartment and placing her bag on the shelf. She reached in her robes and touched the locket her father had given her on her 11th birthday. Her mother stayed close to her heart no matter what.

The door slid open and she started. Turning, she saw Neville, his face in a huge beam. Squealing, her arms quickly wrapped around him and he spun her a little. "I cannot believe you are here this year. No one is going to know what hit them when Anna hits the halls. Is your dad nervous?" Anna smiled at Neville's mention of her father. He didn't talk about him much. In fact, he was terrified of her dad. He never mentioned it, but she knew it. The selfish part of her wanted to say that it was because he had feelings for her and her father made her nervous. The factual part knew that Snape was really hard on Neville. Because they had grown up together, he wanted a lot for Neville. He would never admit to it, but she knew it deep down.

"I can't believe it either! I have never been more excited for a moment in my life. You, Draco, and me. I know you two don't always love each other, but I also know we can all hang out. I am _positive._" It was more a plea than an actual fact.

"Did someone say my name," Draco entered, giving her a quick hug, slightly less intimate than Neville's. She equated it to them both being there. She had an inkling that they both wanted her to themselves for the train ride, but she had plans to keep them all together. She slid into a seat.

"Tell me everything there is to know about Hogwarts."

"Stay away from Peeves."

"And the girl's second floor lavatory."

"We have exams canceled every other year."

"The Weasleys are all prats."

"No they aren't. Draco curses me twelve times a week."

"That stopped after I was changed into a weasel. Not by Neville, of course."

"…By a girl."

"Shut up!"

Anna giggled. "You two are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Why is every compartment full," Harry grumbled. He knew he was just being moody because both Ron and Hermione were off doing prefect things. He felt bad for making Ginny be around him. He was just so sick of everyone watching his every move. Plus, everyone thought he was nuts. Ginny smiled through it, searching the crowd. She had some sort of boyfriend right now; he had heard people mention it. He felt even worse for keeping her from that.

"Let's just go find Neville. He can't be sitting with anyone. Here he is," Ginny smiled as she opened the door. Then her face went lax as shock registered. Harry looked confused, turning to go in. There, on the bench, smiling and laughing was a pair he never expected. Neville and Draco. On the same bench, both legs propped up against the other, looking over at the pretty girl from Diagon Alley. Harry felt shock on his face as Neville noticed his friends in the corner.

"…Harry…Ginny…erm…." The girl looked over, surprise and a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Do you two need a compartment? Join us. Boys, put your feet down, they need room!" Both boys did it quickly, and Ginny snorted at the sudden change of events. Draco taking orders, laughing with Neville. This was going to be a strange year. "Hi, Harry. I am so sorry; I must not have introduced myself the other day. I'm Anna Evans. And you are?" Her smile was familiar to Harry. He couldn't place her face. Although he hadn't noticed it before, she was so familiar.

"Ginny Weasley. Of course, she's in love with you," Ginny mumbled to him. It seemed a bit on the edgy side, but Harry shook it off. He wasn't so sure.

"Sit down guys," Neville added quickly.

"It suddenly seems crowded in here," Malfoy added at the exact same time.

"Draco, please. There is plenty of room. Don't you have to go see some sort of minion anyways? I will come find you later. Blaise asked me to give him that girl's name from Beauxbatons that I introduced him to over the summer. He always loses addresses, ever since we were children." Anna shook her head, her fringe playing with her face.

"Fine, as long as I will see you later." He walked out, looking at Neville and nodding imperceptivity. Were they actually friends in another life?

"So, Anna, you are from Beauxbaton. What's that like?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face.

"Girly. Lots of talk of men and such. I can't say it was for me, but my dad took some prodding to allow me to be here. You know how these things get. Father always seems to know best."

Harry raised a brow, "I've heard." He couldn't help but be a bit rude about that.

"Well, I wanted to come last year, but the Triwiz…" Her voice faded as she looked at Harry. He felt his cheek's burn at the thought of that horrendous year and the fact that everyone on this train had stared at him with wondering eyes. Anna's, however, just looked concerned and he saw a tinge of guilt.

"It's okay. He knows he's crazy," Ginny stated with a smile. He really wanted Ron and Hermione to come make some sense of this girl.

"I'm not so sure he is," Anna said absently, fiddling with something under her shirt. She padded her bangs and smiled at him nicely. The train started moving and she shifted rows so she sat next to Neville, whispering something in his ear. This was so confusing to him. He had never seen Neville so happy in his life. However, he had never seen Draco be protective or nice to anyone like her. This girl was strange. He couldn't say that he was interested in her romantically, but he wanted to know her for some reason. He felt connected to her somehow, like he really needed to talk to her. She was so familiar…

"Do you think I offended him," Anna whispered to Neville, glancing at Ginny and Harry. She saw the way Ginny looked at him, the way her feet slowly inched to him and her arm rested just too near. She had seen that type at Beauxbaton, she had it bad. However, she also had a different boyfriend. Anna was excellent at these types of things, but she felt bad her twin brother seemed to be oblivious to this fact.

"He's just iffy about it right now. Boy's been through a lot." She could feel Harry watching her, so she looked out the window and played with her mother's locket. It brought so much comfort, and she had never felt safer and yet very uneasy under Harry's watch. She hoped he wanted to be close to her, she wanted to be friends so badly.

"So, Ginny, what's Gryffindor girl's dormitories like? Neville said he's never had to be up them before and he's been trying to convince me Gryffindor is the best."

"They are a lot like the boys, a little bit softer and comfier. We have a few more couches than boys do and are bathrooms are much better."

"You've been in our bathrooms?"

"No." Anna smiled a bit. She was going to like this girl. She glanced at Harry now. She had a bunch of newspaper clippings about him. If anyone didn't know any better, they would have thought her a huge fan girl. He seemed a bit sadder now; a bit more distrustful than his previous smiles had shown. She felt sorry he had to see someone die last year. The door open and she shifted her eyes quickly away.

Ron and a girl with large, bushy hair entered. She remembered her from one of the articles, but couldn't remember a name. Ron saw her, though, and squeaked. The girl glanced at Ron then at Anna, her eyes narrowing almost to the point where Anna questioned if she had seen it or not.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Anna Evans."

"This silence is Ron."

"We've met. Does the silence ever go away?" Hermione laughed and sat next to Anna, leaving Ron to sit with his obvious sister.

"Unfortunately, if you are going to be this pretty and charming, yes." Hermione said confidentially.

"Then it shall not remain long. I get uglier and weirder as time goes on. Unfortunate but true."

"Hm, I will let him know. Maybe he will become coherent if he knows."

"Probably not," The girls both gave out a laugh to which Ron quickly turned red for.

"So you are new?"

"Yes, I came from Beauxbaton. Anything I need to know?"

"Well, I consider _Hogwarts, A History_ to be a most accurate interpretation of our school. If you need to read it I have a…"

"I've read it." Hermione's eyes grew large at Anna's ad. "I liked Hogwarts and have always wanted to go. My father bought it for me to bore me out of it but I ended up reading it twice. I really like Hogwarts." Hermione was now as silent as Ron, mulling over this.

"Boys, Anna has read _Hogwarts, A History_ twice. Pay up." Both boys looked over, startled.

"You can't be serious," Ron let out in disbelief.

"I have…pay up?"

Harry shook his head. "We had a bet no one would ever read that book cover to cover. Hermione took it." He placed two galleons in her hand, "For Ron and I, I owe him."

"You can't be serious."

"At least he's talking now," Hermione said through a grin.

"I told you I get weirder as time goes on…"

Harry entered Hogwarts, feeling at home again. However, the eyes of everyone made him feel ill at ease. He shoved Ron with his shoulder, motioning to Hermione and her new best friend, Anna. He knew that it was hard for one girl to be with two boys, but Hermione had jumped on her so quickly as a friend. He was a bit worried if she could be trusted, especially since she had implanted herself in their lives and he felt such an attachment to her.

"I don't know, but I like her," Ron shrugged, walking to their table. Anna broke off from Hermione, walking towards the front to be sorted. Hermione sat down, a huge smile on her face.

"What with Neville and us, I don't see why she shouldn't be Gryffindor."

"Hermione, you missed key information. She's best friends with Draco."

"Oh, she told me. I told her all about the time he grew my teeth and I changed him to a weasel. Honestly, you two judge too quickly. They've been friends forever; you both know how people can be with old friends. Ron, that friend we met who went to Durmstang, what was his name? Kirmkoff or something or other of that rubbish. Harry and I hate him so much but we allow it because you two have been friends forever."

"You guys hate Kostya?"

"Oh look, the professors are coming in," Harry snapped, watching them all. Snape was first, and his eyes glanced over at the line of first years. Then something happened to change the course of life in existence, as they knew it. Snape smiled. Not a sneer, either, a huge, genuine, over-the-top smile. Then he waved. Harry felt his jaw drop as Snape waved to someone. All three jerked their heads and to their shock, Anna waved back with a huge smile. Then she winked at him. He winked back. Harry felt his neck gong back and forth. Ron and Harry both jerked to look at Hermione.

"What were you saying about missing key information, Hermione?"

"Oh shut up, Ron."


End file.
